Multijunction solar cells are stacks of specifically oriented current generating p-n junction diodes or subcells. When electrically connected in series, current generated in one subcell is passed to the next subcell in series. Electrical characteristics of the interconnecting tunnel junction between subcells contribute to the overall efficiency of the multijunction solar cell.